


Perpetual Solitude

by phantomlistener



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlistener/pseuds/phantomlistener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She deserves what she gets, and more, but she cannot afford to acknowledge the fact. Adelle during "Spy In The House Of Love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual Solitude

The gunshot sounds muted, one weapon amongst many in this lethal room, and Adelle barely flinches as the bullet hits because this is her punishment, her penance, the price she has to pay for trusting just one person in this cold loneliness.  
  
When she looks down there's blood, soaking slowly through her blouse and threatening her control as she grits her teeth against the pain.  
  
It doesn't – can't possibly – hurt as much as what Mr Dominic is about to go through.  
  
Perhaps it should.  
  
But if trust is a weakness then so is pain.  She will allow neither.


End file.
